Rusty's Birth
by TekeoMiona
Summary: SS. AU. Rusty and Princess where born into BloodClan, but are tired of the way their clan lives. So they set out on adventure, to somewhere much better. -Story is homage to how far i've come since writing. written when i was 11. not edited. no flames. R&R EDIT-2nd chap. an on will be the rewritten full story since many have asked for it. Original will remain as the first chapter.
1. Original Story

**Hey guys...wow, i need a new greeting...keep sayin' "Hey" all the time...s'gettin' old. Anywho, I was doin' some reminiscing the other day and found the Very First Full Story I ever wrote. And ironically, it was a fanfiction. haha. See, my friend, Zi, got me to take this one class at our art center one summer, and in the class we wrote one story, with pictures and everything, that we could publish. I was really into the Warrior Series at that time, so I decided to make a story of Rusty's birth, in an AU where he an Princess where born into BloodClan and Scourge was their father. I don't really know why...but hey, I was 11 years old at the time. Anyway, I decided to put it up on here as a kind of homage to how far I've come since then. For that reason, I didn't make any corrections to this. What you see is what I wrote back in the summer of '05. So don't complain.**

**Written: Me**

**Illustrated: My friend Zi (i suck at drawing)**

**BTW, please don't give me any 'tips' or anything on this. As I said earlier, I've come along way since then, I don't write like this anymore. This isn't meant as a way to practice my writing like my other stories are (minus SB), just a homage. You are still welcome to review though, I still craaaaaaaaaave those. Thank you.**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE CHARACTERS (i _think_ i own Siffy...it's been awhile since I've read the books lol) EVERYONE ELSE IS OWNED BY ERIN HUNTER. **

**HEY YOU WHO DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! STORY IS _NOT_ EDITED *FOR A REASON* NO COMPLAININ'!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rusty's Birth<span>_**

Written by: Lupe Wolf Zinera  
>Illustrated by: Zibra Wolf Lutera<p>

Siffy gave out a painful meow as her last little kitten came into the world. Scourge came up to her. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Siffy answered. "And so are all the kits." Scourge smiled, and gave her a small lick. "Perfect. Once their six moons, we can train them to attack the four clans of the forest. ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan." "Yes. That would be perfect." Siffy whishpered, with a satisfied smile. "And no harm can reach them."

Rusty leaped up at the small sparrow, as it flew away. "Aw, man! Nearly got it!" "Time and practice son. Besides, you're olny four moons old." Rusty looked as his father. "So?" his sister asked. "Aren't we still good?" "Yes, Princess you are. Keep up the good work." "Scourge!" shouted Baley, a warrier cat. "We caught sight of a dog." "Coming." The kits looked at each-other. "I hate the fact that the clan leader is our dad." Rusty said, shaking his head. "Me too." Princess looked around. "Why do we have to live in a valley?" "I don't know," Rusty said, shrugging. "Really, I wish we could live closer to the forest." Princess snorted. "I don't want to live in this valley or clan!" Rusty nodded in agreement. "I'm leaving tonight. Come with me. I don't like it here either, in BloodClan. You never know what horrible thing dad might do." He shivered as past memories floated into his mind. "Let's leave at moonhigh."

That night, as the moon rose high in the sky, the two kits set out. "I've been thinking about this." Rusty said, shivering from the cold. "Yeah, I mean we're only four moons old." She sighed, "Burt I guess it's better for us." Rusty nodded. "I'll die out there, not in here." "Let's go." They raced out onto the street. Rusty looked at his sister. A new gleam was in her eyes. She smiled at him. "Freedom."

Rusty rounded the corner, and skidded to a stop. Barking reached their ears. "It's a dog!" Princess shreeked. "Run!" Rusty yowled. Princess tripped over a rock. As she got to her feet, the dog landed on top of her. Rusty let out a screech, and leaped onto it's back. The dog howled, and losened his grip on Princess, as Rusty dug his claws into it's back, and gave him a vicious bite on the shoulder. Princess scrambled away and raced to the nearest tree, Rusty trailing behind her, with the dog hot on his tail. Rusty scurried up the tree, and onto the branch with his sister, leaving the dog angery on the ground. Then a twolegs voice drifted up to them. "Rufus! Have you been chasing cats again? You should know better! Come!" The twoleg seemed very angery, and easily lead the dog away. "Well, what what'd ya know? Saved by a twoleg." Rusty said, breathing easier, after the roit. "Well, at least dad wasn't here. That dog _Rufus_ would be dead by now." "Don't even think that women! That's absolutley disgusting!" Rusty snapped. "Sorry. Well, come on. Let's go." Princess leaped down from the branch, Rusty following. "Let's-oof! Let's stop and rest for now." Rusty suggested as he hit the ground. "Good idea. Let's shelter in that bush." They went in and layed down on a clump of leaves. "Night sis." Night bro."

The next morning Rusty woke to find Princess already up. He got up and streached, then walked outside. Princess was padding towards him, two mice dangling from her mouth. "Here. Have something to eat," she said laying next to him, and setting a mouse at his feet. Once they'd had their fill, they got up and walked across an empty clearing. On the other side, two twolegs, were picking flowers off of a bush. "Careful," Rusty warned his sister. Instinctivley, dropped into a crouch. "Birdstalking." Rusty nodded, falling into position. "Now!" They raced past the twolegs, as if stalking a bird extra fast. Rusty slowed his pace, as they came to another clearing, this time full of twolegs. "Great. More twolegs," Princess moaned. "Well, come on. The sooner, the better." Rusty said He gave a flick of his tail, and they raced away again. Once they got to the other side, Princess stopped to catch her breath. "That was nice. They never even saw us." Rusty grinned. "We're the cats, they're the dogs!" Princess stared at him. "Sometimes, I wish you weren't my brother." She giggled. "But then, what would I do without you?" Rusty shook his head, "No idea. Well, let's go." He lead the way through a small patch of trees. "The woods!" Princess cried as they came out on the other side. "Yes! Come on, let's go!" They raced up to the edge of the forest. "Now," Rusty said. "We'll just walk forward. We won't catch anything, and when we enter the clearing, we'll keep low and show respect." Princess nodded. "Right. Well, let's go." Taking a deep breath, they walked up to ThunderClan's border, and entered.

The forest was dark and unfamilar, but Rusty and Princess felt calm. Neither of them spoke, as they walked on. As they walked deeper into the woods, Rusty could smell cats close by. A second later, three cats came crashing through the underbrush. Automatically Rusty and Princess lowered themselves to the ground respectivly. One cat stepped forward. It was a gray she-cat. "What do you think you're doing on ThunderClan territory!" Rusty looked at her. "We mean no harm. We're just looking for the leader, Bluestar." "I am Bluestar," she said coolly. "Why do you look for me?" Princess answered, "We were born into BloodClan. Scourge, our father, is the most horrible cat in the world. Our mother, Siffy, used to tell us storys about the four clans, and how, once we were six moons, would attack them." Bluestar stared at her. "You're not six moons yet?" "Nope. Only four." "_Only_ four moons!" Bluestar cried. Rusty nodded. "And we already know how to hunt." Bluestar shook her head. "Come on. Spill it all out." Princess explained all their was to know about them. Afterwards Bluestar seemed calm. "I believe you," she said. "You are welcome into the clan. Now come with me, and I'll take you to camp." She turned, and started padding in the direction they'd come. The two kits followed her. "Whitestorm, Lionheart, keep hunting."

Soon they came to the camp, and Rusty nearly cried out in joy. Bluestar smiled. "Come to the edge of the Highrock," she ordered. They did as they were told, and sat down waiting patintly. The clan cats were surprised to see them, as they were called to the rock. Bluestar explained that they were joining the clan. Then she said, "Now it is time for your names." She jumped down, and stood in front of Rusty. "Rusty, from now on your name shall be," she paused. "Firekit." She turned to Princess. "Princess, from now on you name shall be, Nightkit. Now it is time for ThunderClan to rest." Turning back to Firekit and Nightkit she said, "You will go to the nursery." "I'll take them," offered a white she-cat. "Thank you Frostfur. Night you to." Nightkit and Firekit followed Frostfur to the nursery. Firekit looked around. "Make yourself comfertable," Frostfur said, laying down and gesturing to her side. Nightkit setteled down and Firekit layed next to her. Seconds later he fell asleep, dreaming of his next, big adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's my very first story, published in a book. Honestly, when I was copying this, I had to work so hard not to correct anything haha. But it's still kinda nice seeing how I wrote back then. It's a piece to my past, which is why I don't wanna change it. It's perfect the way it is. Well, enough reminiscing. Please review! Even though I don't want any tips I still would love to hear what you think of it. Have a Good Day! <strong>


	2. Quick Note

**Hey y'all! I've gotten several requests to remake this into a real story and I have decided to do just that. I will keep the original as the first chapter and the following chapters will be the rewrite. I don't know how long it'll be and it may be a bit slow 'cause it's been forever since I've read the books and I'll have to refresh my memory somewhat. But I just thought I'd let y'all know so you can expect updates. I'll try an get the first chapter done quickly but being a senior in highschool ain't exactly free time if ya know what I mean. Not to mention I have other stories I'm trying to finish. But I will get this done so don't worry.**

**-Kiyo**


End file.
